1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to so-called ski brakes adapted to be fitted on a ski for retarding and stopping the free sliding thereof on the snow surface when the ski has been separated from the ski boot, for example in case of fall of the skier having involved the release of the corresponding safety binding.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The most popular ski brake devices comprise as a rule a pair of pivoting braking members or arms extending on either side of the ski and adapted to penetrate into the snow due to the elastic force of one or several return springs. Besides, a control pedal adapted to be actuated by the skier's boot is provided, the arrangement being such that when the boot is properly positioned on the ski said braking members or arms are raised to an inoperative position.
Hitherto known devices of this type are generally very complicated and the return springs provided therein are not only fragile but of dubious or short-lived efficiency. This is due both to the specific nature of the springs utilized for this purpose and also to the manner in which said springs are mounted.
In fact, in certain known ski brake systems the braking members or arms are returned or urged to their operative position by coil springs, acting as tension springs, disposed on the external face of said braking members. These springs, which are relatively fragile, are therefore unprotected and liable to be easily damaged.
In other known devices of this character coil springs are disposed around the axis of rotation of the braking members or arms and act in the fashion of torsion springs. However, these springs are also very fragile and in addition they are objectionable in that their efficiency is also insufficient.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a device of the type broadly disclosed hereinabove, which comprises a return spring characterized not only by a particularly simple design but also by a perfect efficiency and a high mechanical strength. On the other hand, the conception of this spring is such that it will not interfere with the fitting of the braking device on the ski and also with the insertion of this device under the ski boot when the latter is in its skiing position.